


Loudmouths get what they deserve

by pandafish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically a lot of Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Incest, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafish/pseuds/pandafish
Summary: In Asgard, taking your brother as a lover isn't anything frowned upon. After Thor proves Loki is loved and doesn't have to be all evil, the others in Stark Tower accepts them as a couple as well. But, as it turns out, they are loud.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Loudmouths get what they deserve

”Brother..! Please, more!” Loki pleaded with his face pressed against Thor’s shoulder, long, skinny legs wrapped around his waist and the thunder god’s big hands supporting his weight as he slammed into him. Thor grunted and changed his angle, trying to find his brother’s prostate. He could feel Loki gasp, and smiled to himself knowing he found it.

“Harder, brother, harder!” he whined out. Thor moaned.

“Harder than this? Sweet love, you would not be able to take it”

He had to chuckle at the glare Loki gave him.

“I am a prince of Asgard; if it’s something I can take, it is your manhood” he stated proudly, but couldn’t stop the whimper that slipped past his swollen lips at the particular hard thrust Thor gave to him. Thor smile brightly.

“I do not doubt your capacity little brother, but honestly…” he leaned in closer, letting his hot breath wash of Loki’s ear, marveling in the knees-buckling shiver that ran through his body and made his muscles clench around Thor. “Your pretty hole is so _tiny_ ” he whispered hotly, and Loki just moaned at that. Knowing he wasn’t far off, Thor started licking down his neck, giving sweet kisses to the sweat covered skin, rhythm never faltering, and sure enough he soon felt Loki shudder and then there was only warm wetness. It covered both lover’s bellies and dripped slowly down Loki’s spent cock occasionally giving another weak dribble. It covered his inside too, as Thor had shouted out his name somewhere in the haste and came deep inside him. This time Loki didn’t have a witty come-back. He just stayed silent and content.

-

A while later, the two gods laid together in bed, Loki’s head resting on Thor’s broad chest. He listened to his heartbeats while his lover traced silly patterns on his arm. Being able to feel his older brother’s come slowly seeping out of him, he felt sleepy and utterly happy in a way he seldom was.

Thor watched his baby brother rest against his body. He smiled. Sure, Loki had had his times of evil, but the death of their mother had really changed that. First, he had been a wreck, not letting anyone come close to him and almost trashing Bifrost again as he realized there wasn’t any realm out there where the Queen had gone. That was when Thor had brought him to Midgard. He wanted to help him. And after many sleepless nights, Loki had padded into his room on soft, naked feet and confessed his all-time jealousy had been nothing but his impossible love for his brother who was already said to love a Midgardian, and all the times Loki had stated how much he hated Thor, he had been a child, confused and wrecked, not understanding why the thunder god did not love him back. That was the first time Thor had made love to his brother. With the smaller body beneath him and those lean legs spread delicately for him, he had gently taken Loki’s second virginity after he had confessed to Thor that he wanted him inside of him. And since then, the rotten heart of Loki Laufeyson had slowly started to heal.

To the others in the Stark Tower, this had seemed strange at first. On earth, you were not allowed to take your brother or sister as a lover. But in Asgard, it was very common. In fact you often married your sibling, or had them aside of your wife or husband. But Thor could never have Loki aside to someone. He would always come first. As it turned out, what Loki didn’t know before he confessed himself was that Jane had left Thor months ago, not being able to stand dating someone who might disappear to another world whenever. And as for Thor…he had always loved his baby brother. Ever since his early teens, when he had watched from his chamber Loki being bathed by servants in his own room, leaving the windows open. But then Sif had come along, and many other girls, who was much more pliant and willing to the thunder god’s ego than his brother was, always seeming to hold a grudge against him. He had learned later, in his bed at the Tower, face between Loki’s legs and mouth full of his manhood, that Loki had discovered much later the strange feeling in his stomach to be sexual desire, and when he had Thor had already started taking girls into his chamber, making Loki listen to their screams all night long. Thor had realized how confused his little brother must have been, not really having any close friends to ask about thing’s such as how to pleasure a girl, and when he later understood it was boys that made his blood rush faster, how to submit to another man. Because, for all that Loki had hidden behind his endless want for power and need for showing his strength, when the night came, he wanted nothing than to be taken, showed how loved he was.

And Thor made sure to give him that. Sometimes he wanted it hard, wanted to be punished, being bent over Tony Stark’s desk (because why not?) and fucked until he could hold his legs up anymore. And sometimes he wanted it slow, soft and gentle, with sweet nothings whispered in his ear. Day by day, he became that lovable creature Thor remembered from his childhood. Sure, he had his bad days, but now he had a house full of avengers to keep him in check. And yes, even the other super-heroes had taken to like him. Natasha would always be suspicious, but it was in her nature to be suspicious to everyone (even the kitten Tony had given to Bruce to remind him that he wasn’t a mindless monster as he so often thought about himself, that the Black Widow swore was stealing her socks). Clint held his distance, of course, but as soon as yesterday Thor had found them both sharing a pack of cookies over some new tv-show they were obsessed with. So yeah, things were good. He hugged Loki a little closer. They were fine.

-

“Thor! I swear to god that if you don’t keep it down, I’ll have Bruce turn green on you!”

Next morning, they were interrupted by Steve banging on their door. Thor had Loki’s legs pressed against his chest and his cock pounding into him in a speed that would’ve wrecked anyone but a god. Thor laughed at the Cap’s out-burst. Okay, so maybe Loki’s screams of “yes, please, oh god, yes! Harder, take me harder by Asgard!” had been a little loud, but he just loved hearing obscenities like that coming out of his lover’s precious little mouth. And it was Steve’s fault really, it was he who had chosen the room beside them after Natasha had decided to have knife-throwing practice against his bedroom wall three in the morning.

Loki smiled mischievously up at him and rolled his hips. Thor couldn’t help a loud moan, and when they heard Steve groan and stomp away, they both burst out laughing.

Finishing slow and sweet not to disturb the house-peace any further, Thor gently pulled out of Loki’s cum-wet hole, admiring the way it was so loose and open, closing around thin air after having Thor’s huge cock stuffed up in it. Thor was big, he knew that, and he would never stop loving those extra minutes it took for Loki to submit to his cock. The way his tiny muscles slowly inch by inch relaxed and allowed the intrusion. And of course, the best part of it, watching his own cum make its way out of him.

Loki chuckled breathlessly, lying on his back arms stretched out. His jet-black hair was in a disarray, spread around his head in a sweaty mess. The son of a giant seemed so small on the massive bed Tony had arranged for them to have. Smiling at his older brother, Loki twirled a lock thoughtfully.

“I think we should do something about this Thor. Otherwise, your friends might kick us out of this tech palace” he said. Continuing his train of thought, he stared up into the ceiling with his hand still playing with his hair. “Not that I would mind moving back to Asgard for a while. Remember those hot springs we just to go to?” Loki said dreamily. Thor raised an eyebrow with a grin and gripped his little brother’s thigh, making him squeal.

“Oh, you mean when you transformed into an eel and tried to choke me when I picked you up?” he responded.

The memory made Loki both laugh and blush at the same time, which obviously was adorable.

But Loki had placed an idea in Thor’s head, and he wasn’t going to let go of it now.

-

“I’m not wearing it!”

Loki stood with his arms crossed and a face that spoke of no yielding soon. Thor sighed but remained where he was, legs broadly apart in an authoritarian stance that kept him towering over his baby brother. In his outstretched hand was a gag – an exact replica of the one they had placed over Loki’s mouth after he had taken the Tesseract and tried to invade earth. Green and black like his signature colors, it would effectively muffle his screams down to something only his lover would hear. Thor had asked Tony to design it for them (to no surprise he was over the moon about the idea and had gotten it done in less than a day) but asked for a special feature in this one that the original lacked. It was a rubber ball that would keep Loki’s mouth open even if it were covered. Of course (no surprise here either) Loki hated it.

The look he gave Thor was probably supposed to seem intimidating, but at the same time he managed a pout that looked utterly cute. However, it wasn’t swaying the god of thunder.

“You _are_ in fact wearing it, and do you know why?” When Loki only pursed his lips, Thor gripped the gag visibly tighter. “ _Because I say you are”_ he finished, voice stern as their father’s had been whenever they got themselves in serious trouble. It seemed to work too; Thor saw a flicker of hesitance in his brother’s eyes. Only a second though. There was about three tons of pride to dig through to get to the obedient side of the trickster. And now he wasn’t only being ordered around by the brother who always had the command, he was also dealing with the fact that basically all of the Avengers had heard him getting plowed like an animal. It was embarrassing to him – once upon a time they knew him only as the greatest threat Earth as seen. What was he now? A horny little bitch to the almighty Thor?

All this Thor knew. But honestly – if this was something Loki really didn’t want to do, he could just safe word out at any time. Did he though? No, because he really _was_ a horny little bitch. Deciding this had gone on too long, Thor started walking up to Loki to simply put the gag on anyway. He was just reaching out to grab his mischievous lover when his arms suddenly just went through him. The Loki before him flickered like a hologram and then disappeared – a trick Thor should be used to but probably never would. The real Loki cleared his throat from behind the bed. He stood there like he somehow thought it was a place of hiding.

“Oh brother” Thor said giving him a look, voice deep and warning. “You really should not have done that”.

Before Loki could react, or pull another trick, Thor had stalked over and taken his neck in a firm grip, bending his little brother forwards and forcing him to walk with him around the bed. Loki protested, rather forcibly, but it made no matter. The hand worthy of the hammer Mjölnir was not one you escaped easily. Therefore, Loki could do naught but flail his arms a little as he was pushed to his knees – the look in his eyes was one of betrayal when Thor clasped the gag around his neck, forcing the ball inside Loki’s mouth. But as soon it clicked shut, Thor did not miss how his eyes suddenly also became slightly dazed. He might be mortified, but Loki liked this. If not visible in his eyes, it was definitely visibly in his tight black pants. Oh, how Thor loved his pants.

When he was done, the blonde prince smiled. Patting his lover on the head, he raised him up by his arm. It was certainly a pretty sight before him – Loki’s black hair was disheveled, his eyes dark and the steel gag made him look both dangerous and helpless at the same time.

“Come on then. Let’s go downstairs, we’re about to miss movie night” Thor said. Those beautiful dark eyes suddenly went wide, causing Thor to chuckle. He grabbed him by the neck again and winked. “I hope you didn’t think there wasn’t going to be punishment for your little mischief” he told him in a low voice. Behind the gag could be heard what Thor only made out as a low groan.

Leading his brother into the common room downstairs in a way felt a lot like leading him to Bifrost after the Battle of New York – except for the handcuffs. Which got Thor thinking again. Maybe he should wear handcuffs as well?

**Author's Note:**

> More of this?


End file.
